<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbreakable Devotion by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224320">Unbreakable Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance'>The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Confessions, F/M, Love Letters, Mild Language, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You reply to Haiji’s love letter with your own words of passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Towa Haiji/Adult Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unbreakable Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another love letter story! It kind of sounds like what I would say to him (my AU Haiji, I mean), though mine would be drastically different.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Unbreakable Devotion</span>
  </b>
</h2><p>
  <i>Dear Haiji,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I didn’t expect to find a love letter on the kitchen table. Your words were so heartwarming, I must have read it a thousand times! You never cease to amaze me, Haiji Bun! I hope my letter to you will reach your heart the same way yours did mine.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Haiji, I’ve loved you for a long as I can remember. When we first met, I had a strong feeling you’d be the one for me. It sounds crazy, I know. Love at first sight isn’t something that happens often, but for me it did. Don’t believe me? Well, it’s okay. I did say it sounds crazy. Anyway, you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. Believe me, you are. Of all the men I’ve seen, you managed to beat every single one of them. I can never look at another man anymore because they just don’t capture my attention anymore. Good thing too because you’re the jealous type. Hahaha! Admit it, you wouldn’t want me to stare at a random guy on the street. But no worries. I only have eyes for you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Why nobody’s able to see past your rough exterior is something I’ll never understand. I’m one of the few people in the world who gave you a chance. Everyone deserves a chance, right? “Don’t judge a book by its cover” is how the saying goes, and it’s true. If I had listened to everyone else, I would have just stayed away. But when do I ever listen to anyone? The heart wants what it wants, and I don’t care what they say. When I’m with you, the world fades into the background. I just want to be in your arms and kiss you senseless until you can’t get enough of me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You deserve all the love in the world. You’re human just like everyone else, and you deserve to have someone by your side. You’re handsome, intelligent, passionate, and kind when you’re not in a bad mood. You’re actually romantic. And I promise you, I’m not asking for much from you. Don’t force yourself to do anything that goes against your character. You’re not Prince Charming, but you don’t have to be for me. I love you for who you are, and I’d be a fool to let you go.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know you have your emotional baggage that still weighs on your shoulders. I’ve never been able to find the right opportunity to discuss it with you. It’s kind of a cowardly move to mention it in a letter instead of telling you in person. I don’t know, I guess you intimidate me. The last thing I want to do is to upset you. Maybe one day, we can sit down and talk about it. Just say the word and I’ll be there to listen. You know I will. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>If there’s one thing people were right about is that “good girls love bad boys,” though just like you said in your letter, that’s now I describe us. You’re more than just a bad boy. You got that villainous side going on, and wow that drives me insane with love. It just shows I have my own dark side if I love someone like you. Though you’re not completely heartless. Despite people calling you an asshole and telling me I shouldn’t be with a guy like you, I don’t care what they say. And they’re wrong, anyway. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be living with you. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Haiji Towa, you’re a man that has a powerful grip on my heart, know that I’ll always be yours. You own my heart, and I’m perfectly happy with that. You’re the man I want to be with for the rest of my life, and nothing and nobody can change that. You’re my Haiji Bun. My dark prince. My true love.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I love you, Haiji. Every day my love for you grows stronger, and I’m never going to leave your side. Not even the universe can separate us. I fought to be with you, and you know I’d do it for you all over again. I’m just that devoted to you. I’ll always love you. Forever and always. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>- _______</i>
</p><p>
  <i>P.S. Also, yes you are a Tsundere. But you’re my lovable Tsundere. Expect a delicious dessert waiting for you in the refrigerator. Don’t hog it all!</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>